Sweet
by The Dot-Cherri Challenges
Summary: In which two and two equals five. Ah well, in the end Kero didn't get it anyway. Mindless one-shot, Kero-centric. Implied Syaoran x Sakura


**Assignment: **Fanfic Challenge #4

**Category:** CardCaptor Sakura

**Pairings:** Implied Syaoran x Sakura, but what the hell. They're canon! So bite me.

**Words:** circus; chemistry; lotus; fly

**Must have:** Kero

_Challenge from Agent Dot to Agent Cherrichik_

**Author's Notes**: I haven't written CardCaptor Sakura since... jeez... two years ago? So needless to say I'm a bit rusty. Also, I decided to put this up cause I just found the rough copy - written sometime in Year 10 - and figured eh, what the hell. It would suck to not complete a challenge.

Now, on with the challenge!

* * *

Sweet

Okay, so it's my day off.

Okay, so it was obvious I wanted to get out of my drawer – however comfy it may be – and have a good fly to stretch my cramped wings.

Okay so _maybe_ I shouldn't have snuck out some of those crepes with orange sauce.

_But does that mean that the Chinese brat has to choose a time that was so "conveniently" Kero-free to tutor Sakura on __**Chemistry!?**_

Yeah, you heard right. Instead of making those fluffy crepes with _my_ favourite sauce for _me,_ _she made them for him!_

I have never been more insulted in my life.

So I don't know anything about how oxygen and water work, but I know Clow Cards, and I can tell you right now Watery can be one slippery character, let alone the other fifty-one.

Sulking about the injustice of it all, I turn away from the window, ending my 15 minute-long glaring session with the back of Li's head as he sat next to Sakura in her bedroom, explaining something about electron diagrams and how he couldn't eat anything just yet because he'd just had lunch.

Not only is he a brat, he's insensitive too. Does he know how much time Sakura spent on making those!? Looking away from the glorious sight that is (my) crepes and the not-so-glorious sight that is Li Syaoran, I sigh and resign myself to the fact that isn't going away too soon and fly dejectedly down the street, trying desperately not to think of the orange rind she's put in for extra tang.

Passing by the red letterbox at the corner street, I stop.

Flying back to see it properly, I realise that what had caught my eye was a colourful poster.

RUBY MOON FAIR!

COME ONE, COME ALL!!

PERFORMING BAND!

FLOWER AND DOG SHOWS!

LOTS OF GREAT-TASTING FOOD AND MUCH MORE!

Ruby Moon? Well, where there's her, there's definitely gonna be Suppi. Maybe I'll be able to feed him something sweet…

Snickering at the thought of one of my favourite pastimes (details generally vary due to what's on-hand but the punch line will always be: Suppi gets sugar-high), I flew towards Tomoeda Square.

oOo

Meeting Tomoyo was more probably than meeting Suppi at an occasion like this anyways.

I dove for the safety of her duffel bag.

"Afternoon, Kero-chan," the raven-haired girl chirruped, one amethyst eye never leaving the lens as she panned the entrance.

I merely grunted a reply and hunkered down, where I found – I _knew_ I could always count on Tomoyo when Sakura failed me – two individually wrapped slices of homemade strawberry cream cake.

"One was meant to be for Saku-chan, but it's yours now," she was walking under the gateway now, still furiously taping away, "I wish she could be here," she sighed.

It was almost like she was expecting me! Had I not been bound to Sakura, I would have seriously considered moving into her (cake-filled) mansion.

But all these thoughts flew out of my mind at the mention of Sakura's absence.

"Sakura's too _busy,_" I managed to spray through a mouthful of sponge cake. "She's getting tutored by that Li brat."

I was grouchily reaching for the strawberry slice sitting on top of a swirl of cream when I was promptly wrenched out of the bag and dangled in front of her face. I knew I said something pleasing because her camera was dangling forgotten by her side, stars glowing happily all around her.

"What!?" She shrieked.

I sweat-dropped at the amount of people around us who clearly thought she was talking to a lifeless stuffed toy.

"She's getting tutored by the Li brat?" I said, moving my mouth as little as possible.

"Ah, Syaoran-kun…" she was beginning to scare me with her dream-like state and the doubling of glowing stars that appeared around her. "You've finally made you move."

"Tomoyo? In the bag?" As subtly as possible, I indicated towards one of the people giving us weird glances – a young girl with her mouth open, the remnants of popped bubblegum still around her face.

She put me bag in the purple bag and took us to a secluded alleyway, where my mind was finally able to get back up to speed.

"Make his mo-wait a minute!" I finally put two and two together.

oOo

And got five.

"He wants to replace me, doesn't he!?" I screamed, so many veins popping on my head there would be none left for my brain. "He wants to kick me off my turf by getting on Sakura's good side!" Steam poured out of my ears and I made to push up my sleeves – except I didn't have any. "Right, that is _it!_ _That kid is going down!_"

And with that, I really was going to fly home and bite off more than his fingers if Tomoyo hadn't leisurely – _too_ leisurely, for my liking (could it be that she was in it too?)- caught one of my wings.

"Now now, Kero-chan," she chirped, still in her dream world that no doubt housed costumes beyond her wildest dreams, "why would you want to do that when there's cak—"

The word was hardly out of her mouth and I viciously chomped into the side of the cake, imagining it was the brat's finger.

"After this."

oOo

In the end, I didn't kill the brat.

I didn't slowly and painfully take off his fingers.

I did, however, succeed in finding Suppi and stuffing fairy floss down his throat, causing the usually aloof black cat to do a circus act with plates, a beret and what looked like plastic fish from the lucky dip pond.

Ahh, good times.

I was also allowed to eat Tomoyo's piece of cake for apparently 'supplying her with extremely wonderful information'.

Is it just me, or is there something I'm missing here?

Anyway, when I finally went home after finishing my bout of laughter enough for me, Yue and a normal Suppi as well as a lecture from the raven-haired girl (which was half-hearted due to my information), I found Sakura waiting for me. By herself.

"Syaoran-kun went home," she explained. "I want you to have this. We made it together for you."

Aw, shucks. Anyone who knows Sakura knows it's impossible to be mad with her.

Setting down the box, she opened it and pushed it over to me.

"It's a lotus cake," she said, giggling at my gaping mouth… and the waterfall of drool, "In Syaoran-kun's country, it brings good luck."

I puffed out my chest indignantly. "I'm the guardian of the Clow Cards! I don't need good luck!" But she could tell I didn't mean it.

Maybe the kid wasn't so bad afterall.

* * *

And this is why I'm going to stick to writing One Piece... I've seriously lost my vibe for CCS... (not that my OP writings are better... oh bollocks...)

-cherrichik


End file.
